One Innocent Wish
by Jrik23
Summary: Sequel to All I Ever Wanted. Goten discovers that even innocent wishes have serious consequences. Join him on his path to correct a wish he made more than twenty years ago. Language.
1. Chapter 1

(A:N)

This story is a sequel to All I Ever Wanted. Please read All I Ever Wanted and review that story before reading this one.

Chapter 1:

Where did it all come from? Where did all this start? I always believed that I was my father's son unable to act in anyway negative. That was proven wrong in an instant. My life, my future…No, my best friends life my brothers future, it ended that day. I still don't understand what happened. The last few months are a river of emotion with memories that go against my very nature. My emotions tell me that I loved her. That I was doing what my heart wanted. Reality set aside and reactions along with perception took over. I was not myself. Every desire every reason behind my actions shadowed by an overwhelming need. For a time that need was Videl.

Where did this need come from? How did it come into being? I always saw her as my big sister. I saw her as my brother's best friend and life partner. His happiness reflected in her eyes when they were together. I was seven when they met. She was to become my big sister. My mother explained love to me. I was a child unsure what the meaning was. Unable to comprehend with any seriousness the consequences of my actions, I was innocent. Love was a game to be played and a game Gohan played with Videl. I wanted to play too.

The years flew by and my actions forgotten. I needed answers to a puzzle in my mind, I needed to focus on what happened in the last few months. I looked towards the heavens for an answer. The confusion I felt towards past events led me towards the look out. Dende was the source of all answers on this earth. I knew I could not hide my approach and neither did I want to. I felt I needed answers and deep down I knew I need to be punished. Who else can deliver my punishment than the guardian of earth? I landed softly on the north side of the lookout. A common means of entering the building when one is unfamiliar with their surroundings or didn't want to presume familiarity with the guardian.

I had come to the lookout not looking for Gohan's best friend, but instead looking for the wisdom only the guardian of earth could provide. I stepped forward walking toward the figure standing tall in the middle of the garden. Dende turned around looking into my eyes, "I expected you to come. I was not sure when but I knew you would come to me one day." Dende walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I want to hear, in your words, what happened."

I told a deep breath and looked down at my feet ashamed of my actions and my misplaced emotions. "I slept with Videl." My emotions over took me my voice strained as I spoke the simple sentence. I felt tears threaten to run down my face as my admittance to my actions spoke volumes of how my family, how Gohan felt about me now. "It doesn't feel real. I would never do that to Gohan. I would never do that even if I did love Videl." I lifted my head and what I saw surprised me. Dende was smiling. Not a viscous smile but one of kindness and understanding. "This may sound crazy but I don't think that it was me that performed those actions. The memories of the events don't seem like my own. It feels too unreal."

Dende took a deep breath and his smile faded and his face fell. "You didn't mean to, but it was your actions that caused these events to transpire." I didn't know what to think. I was sure that I was not at fault for the actions that I had taken place. Like a coward I was looking for redemption for events while not accepting that I take the consequences. "Goten, your actions of the past few months were not what I was referring to. It was your actions 22 years ago that caused this situation."

I was confused to say the least, 22 years ago I was only a child without a care in the world. I loved my bother and would do nothing to harm him or hurt his feelings in any way. Dende caught on to this, "you were jealous of your brother's attentions to Videl, as well as Videl's attention to Gohan. You wanted to be part of the 'game,' as your mother tried to explain to a seven year old boy, your brother and Videl were playing."

Recollection and dread came to the forefront of my mind. I caused this when I was seven. I had been secretly looking for the Dragonball's with the help of Trunks for several months with the intention of wishing for more candy or something just as childish. For more than a week Videl had been coming over to learn to fly. I was jealous I wanted to play their game too. I waited for the sun to set and for everyone to be asleep when I snuck out.

My mother said that Gohan and Videl were falling in love. I didn't understand what that meant. My mother looked into my innocent eyes and told me that they were playing a game. It was those words that interested me into playing the game too. I just needed to be able to join the game but I was failing. Gohan and Videl still paid more attention to themselves than to me. I decided that I would wish to become a part of their game.

Sneaking out of the house and summoning the dragon was easy. I wished that I could be a part of Gohan's and Videl's game. My innocent words were not understood by the dragon and clarification was needed. So I gave the dragon the first thought that came to my head. I enthusiastically looked up at the dragon, "I wish that me and Videl would fall in love."

The Dragons eyes shown red, "It is done. What is your next wish?" I had not thought of a second wish. I was getting nervous under the intense stare of the dragon. "Um…I don't have a second wish…" That was all that was needed for the dragon, "so be it." The dragon shined brightly and in a flash shot out into all directions spreading it in to the night.

I recalled that day in a flash every action and word spoken was etched into my head. I stared at Dende, "did you?" With a nod Dende confirmed my suspicions. Dende brought my memory of the event back. "What happened to the wish? It was not granted." Dende shook his head. "I don't know what happened. Only the eternal dragon can answer that one."

My mind was made up I needed to collect the Dragonballs and find out what happened and find out it if was reversible. My journey started at Capsule Corporation. The last place I wanted to be, I had disgraced myself and my family, I could not show myself to anyone. I landed on the front lawn and disabled the alarm on the side door entrance. A small smile appeared on my face when I recalled the last time I had broken into CC.

"Trunks! What are you doing?!" Trunks turned around quickly and glared at me. "Keep your voice down. What does it look like I am doing? I am breaking into my house!" I walked up to his back and observed his actions. "Trunks you told me that you had permission to come out tonight!" Trunks stopped what he was doing and looked into my eyes before rolling his and continuing his work. "You would not have come with me if you knew I didn't have permission. Now be quiet before you wake up Dad and then we will both be sorry!"

The memory was a fond one. Neither of us got caught. It was amazing that we got away with sneaking out. My smile faded when I started to recall the last time I saw Trunks.

"Goten, I don't know who you are. How can you do that to Gohan? He was our best friend our savior. He would never have hurt us and yet you do to him what no enemy of Gohan was able to accomplish. You defeated him Goten…" Trunks started to walk away, I ran to him and opened my mouth to try to explain the situation and how it feels wrong. He didn't listen. I pleaded and begged for him to listen. I was greeted with a fist in my face and tears streaming down his cheek. "I don't know who you are, but I know you are not my friend."

That was the day that I lost everything. My mother stopped talking to me Bulma slapped me across the face, Vegeta only closed his eyes and shook his head. The memory of these events spurred me to continue my actions. I needed to get the answers and if all possible I was going to fix this. The alarm disengaged around the door with a click. The first step to correcting this mess was on its way.

The side entrance led to a hallway connecting the offices the labs as well as the private quarters. It was the only entrance possible to gain access to without fear of personnel being present. The hallway was dark and a single light could be seen in the distance. I knew where to find the radar from Bulma long ago. She had placed the radar along with the four start ball on a pedestal in the main garden as a tribute to my father. The radar as well as the Dragonballs have not been used since the events leading to Buu.

I made my way carefully to the garden and looked towards the central atrium. There in the middle stood the four star ball and underneath was the radar. My luck was turning around. I walked up to the pedestal and grabbed the ball and the radar and placed them into my pocket. "What are you doing?" The venom and spite in their voice startled me enough for me to drop the Dragonball. The ball dropped onto my foot and rolled toward the source of the voice.

"I will ask you again Goten, what are you doing?" I can see by the look in his eyes that my former best friend was not in a good mood. "I am going to collect the Dragonballs. I need to fix the mess that I made." Trunks didn't look at all convinced. "Put down the radar and leave. I don't want to see your face again." I sighed the last thing that I needed was a fight. "I will leave if you give me the radar and the ball, I promise that you will never see me again and that you will never hear from me again as well."

Trunks kicked the ball towards me and turned around. "If I see you again I will kill you." I stared at his retreating form and reassured myself that after I collect the balls everything will be ok. I just didn't know how yet. If I was anyone else I was positive that Trunks would never have granted my request, I started to believe that he had a hope I was right.

My journey started with one Dragonball and the radar. I was alone in my quest with no friends to guide me. I found the second ball not too far from CC I was a little confused as to its location. The direction and distance hinted at it being Satan City. As I closed in on the location my worst fears had come to reality. In the distance was Hercule's mansion. Glancing down at the radar it was confirmed to be housed within these walls. I was determined to get in and out as fast as I could without any interference from anyone inside. Fate would seem to have a different thought on the matter. I landed outside the back door and without warning it opened revealing a startled and then a very pissed looking Hercule. "What the fuck are you doing here you bastard?"

His response was to be expected when he first heard of the news of the affair from Videl. I never knew exactly how Hercule took it but it seemed as though he blamed the whole thing on me. "You rape my daughter and ruin her marriage and you have the nerve to enter this town and arrive at my back door. I swear that if I had the strength I would make you regret ever living."

I wasn't going to listen to this any longer than I had to. I was on a mission. I needed to retrieve the dragonballs. "I need your Dragonball. I know that you have one and I need it to correct the mess that I have made." Hercule was taken aback by my demand for the Dragonball. "Follow me…" Hercule led me past several rooms and up a flight of steps before entering a library. "I am not the one to ask for the Dragonball." He pointed to a recliner in the back and closed the door behind me.

I didn't know what to expect. What I saw when I walked up to the side of the recliner broke me. Videl was holding the seven star Dragonball. Tears were stained on her cheek indicating that she had been crying for hours. She looked up at me and I could see the bags under her eyes. She looked back out the window not changing her facial expression. "What happened Goten?" She looked down at the ball she was carrying a tear escaping her eyes falling on to the orange surface of the Dragonball. "I want to wake up from this nightmare." She stood up off the chair. "Gohan gave me this for our one year anniversary. He told me that he didn't need any wishes because all his wishes had already come true."

Videl walked over to me and placed the ball into my hands. She looked me in the eyes, "I wish I was with Gohan again…" She left me in the library her sobs could be heard through the door as I stood, "You will be with Gohan again I promise you that." I left the Hercule mansion that night with five Dragonballs left to find.

(A:N)

If you enjoyed this Chapter then please review. It would be a shame that I don't continue due to the belief that it is not wanted. I already have the outline for this story completed but I need the proper motivation to continue writing. The best motivation comes in the form of well written and thought out reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes burned and my body ached. I had not slept for four days. The rush was on after retrieving two of the Dragonballs. The actions of the last 4 months continued to play back in my mind as if I was a silent observer. I could only watch as I carried Gohan's wife into their bed room. I could only look on in guilt as all actions were replayed. No pleasure was obtained from this experience. No pleasure could be recounted as each memory was processed. The memories that hurt the most kept me going. The memories of being found out are what kept me awake.

Disembodied in my memory I watch as I violated the woman. I watched as faces of pleasure and love were etched on the faces of the two lovers. The faces were familiar but the actions were too foreign to admit they were my own. I could hear what they didn't. I could sense what they ignored. I watched as the door to the bedroom opened and a look of betrayal wiped any sense of innocence that remained in this once loving girl. Pan's look of horror and disbelieve brought me to my knees. Why was I reliving this moment? Why does it feel so fake if it was I that was taking part in extra marital affairs?

The scream was deafening. It was one of shear horror. I never recalled the scream till that moment. Tears were already in her eyes from the moment she entered the room. Her tirade ended and she left in a hurry. I watched as Videl and I got up off of the bed and quickly got dressed. The window was flown open and I flew out into the open air. I didn't remember what I did and needed to catch up to watch the scene for myself.

I chased after my alter ego who was after Pan. He quickly caught up and when the words were uttered by Pan I wanted to vomit. I wanted my life to end at that moment. The hurt that I caused this little girl was tremendous. I had the nerve to say that I didn't regret what I did? I had the nerve to say that I love another man's women? Pan's words rang through my head over and over, "I hate you." If she had said it at any other time I would have chalked it up to emotions and regarded them lightly as a grain of salt.

The shear passion that was expressed in those words tore my heart out. I was never to receive forgiveness for my actions no amount of explaining what really happened would ultimately change the way that my once lovable niece felt about me. The girl that I would look forward to spending time with at every opportunity despised me. The solidifying moment was the slap that resounded through the air. The impact of Pans hand to my alter ego was not one to inflict physical pain but one to cause mental pain.

Flying through the air the memory slowly faded as I landed in a clearing. The Dragonball radar was indicating a ball nearby. Each step I took made my head dizzy. I was fighting a losing battle with sleep. I shook my head and continued on my path. The ball was quickly found in a bush on the outside of the clearing. I had retrieved the two star ball with relative ease. I closed my eyes for a brief second to relieve the burning sensation that I felt. I didn't deserve sleep, not until I fixed everything. I lifted into the air and flew towards the forth Dragonball.

The trip was short and uneventful with most of my mind concentrating on staying awake. I landed on the shoreline of the lake. I looked at the radar and inwardly cursed, it seemed that I needed to get wet to retrieve the Dragonball. I dropped my close and headed in to the water. The sensation brought by memories. I swam towards my destination as I was once again bombarded with past events.

"Uncle Goten! Come on please! Join me in the water it feels great." Pan in her small bathing suit was slashing around in the water. She had begged me to take her fishing for a long time. With classes out and not a cloud in site I was ready to take my niece to the lake. "Goten! Come on the water is not cold at all now hurry up and get into the water right now or I will make you!" I mock glared at Pan, "ready or not here I come!" I jumped high into the air and canonballed into the clear lake water. The splash created was huge. Coming up for air I looked around for Pan and found no one. I heard giggling behind me and was pushed under water. "I will get you for that Pan." A giggling shriek was heard as Pan swam away from me.

The happy memory brought tears to my eyes. The tears were quickly forgotten in the depths of this lake. It didn't take long to find the hidden dragon ball. I grabbed the three star ball and headed back toward shore. The refreshing water helped to alleviate me from my burning eyes and my aching body. That was four down and there were three more to find. I looked at the radar and found no blinking lights zooming out several times I find the location of the remaining three one seemed to be towards the west a fair distance from my location and the other two seemed to be located in the same place. As curious it was to find two Dragonballs in the same location it was quickly ignored when the burning sensation in my eyes told me to get moving.

I headed west towards the closest Dragonball intending on getting this mission completed as soon as possible. I flew at top speed towards my location trying to escape the grip of sleep. As I looked around I could see the ocean. I referred to my radar and was assured that I was headed into the right direction. After passing over the ocean the scenery was strikingly familiar. I didn't know why that was till I spotted a small island with a pick house in the center.

I didn't get the same sense of foreboding that I would expect to get any longer. I was more amused at the humor of these turn of events. It seemed as though the Dragonballs always seemed to congregate where ever the earth's fighters were. I prepared myself for the onslaught that was sure to come. I calmly knocked on the door and was greeted by Eighteen. "Well if it isn't the adulterer." I started to get a little nervous under her accusing eyes. I can't really say that I blamed her. I just ruined the life of a man that she owed her life to. "Well out with it…What are you doing here?"

"Eighteen who's at the door?" Eighteen turned toward the voice, "it's the wife stealer Krillin." I heard Krillin and another running towards the door. "Goten, what are you doing here? The last I heard you ran off." Krillin always had a knack for staying out of personnel affairs he seemed to really try to find the good in everything. Before I had a chance to answer Marron stepped outside with a look of distain on her face. She slowly walked up to me and with one quick motion she slaps me across the face. "I looked up to you Goten." Her words were spoken softly and I could tell that her emotions were getting the best of her as her voice strained to speak. "How could you do that to Gohan? How could you do that to him?" Krillin walked up to Marron and placed her hand on her shoulder and gently turned her around. "Marron please head back into the house. I need to talk to Goten alone." Marron stayed unmoving for a moment before nodding her head and walking back into the house followed by Eighteen.

"Goten what happened to you, I would never in a million years think that either you or Videl would do anything remotely similar to what you did." Krillin's eyes had a pleading look trying to ask for me to say it didn't happen that it was all a joke, a really bad joke. "I made a mistake and now I am paying for it." Krillin looked dumbfounded, "A mistake is an understatement Goten, you destroyed Gohan, your brother." I looked into his eyes, "It was a mistake that I made 20 years ago." This statement caught Krillin of guard. "I can't explain right now but I will say that I need your Dragonball to fix it." "Goten you can't fix this with the Dragonballs. You need to go back to your family and straighten all this up and in time you will be forgiven." Goten looked down at the ground and then back at Krillin. "Please give me your Dragonball." Krillin gave a deep sigh and retreated back into the house. I could hear the screaming protests of Marron and the casual agreement of Eighteen. Then there was silence. Krillin walked outside with the six star ball. "Good luck." With that said he walked back into the house.

Two more Dragonballs to go. I was relieved to find that they were located in the same place and was getting a nagging feeling that I knew why this was the case. The only problem was that with my self induced sleep deprivation I couldn't remember why for the life of me. That's when I was hit by the hardest memory the one that brought me out of my stupor the one that I suddenly realized what was going on. The moment my whole world crashed down on me.

I watched, as Gohan did, the events play out. The opening of the sliding glass door revealed a topless Videl being held by my alter ego. I watched as all the emotions screamed out of Gohan's eyes as the affair continued. The torrent of emotions felt by this one man was enough to drive anyone insane. I can visibly see his heart breaking and the subsequent raise in his Ki. As the apology that was spoken was heard I can see the change of looks in the adulterers eyes change from horror to confusion back to horror. I am convinced that both Videl and myself thought the same thing. What the hell was going on? I got dressed and ran for Gohan. I was crying. I know what I was doing. I might have just woken up but I was not stupid. I was trying to tell Gohan that there is something wrong that it feels like I just woke up. Every word was ignored and every action avoided. I tried to tell him that I was not in love with Videl but it came out wrong it was twisted and mangled and sounded more like a confession of love than a rejection. Gohan's declaration to stay for Pan meant Gohan was gone and in his place was a shell.

I needed answers I needed them now. I flew back to Videl I needed to know what was going on. She was pacing the floor in the living room. She saw me walk into the living room and I tried to walk forward. "Stay away from me!" She yelled as she quickly backed up. "What did you do to me?! Why did we do that? I have these memories…Oh god tell me they are not real…" I could see tears forming in her eyes as I can see her sanity slipping. "Videl I don't know. I am just as confused as you are. I have these memories too but I refused to believe that they are real. They are not us." Videl seemed to calm down a little and sat on the cough still shaking and sobbing softly, "what have I done…?" I closed the gap and gave her a hug. She embraced me and started to cry again. "Get out Goten, I need to speak to Videl."

The seriousness of that voice brought chills down my spine. I watched my alter ego leave the room and could feel his Ki flying away. I don't know how the conversation ended that day but Videl left that evening and moved back in with her father. She didn't fight the divorce she didn't fight anything. She secluded herself in the mansion and never left. I didn't get to see her again till I picked up the Dragonball.

The beeping on the radar increased and I looked out into the distance. I was horrified by the sight. Ahead of me in the distance nestled near a lake was Gohan and Pan's new home together. The last two Dragonballs were in their house.


	3. Chapter 3

A memory was forced to the forefront of my thoughts as I approached the house. The unusual nature of this recollection left me dizzy and disoriented. I had no alternative other than landing. The images of my memory were pounding into my head repeatedly. Pan smiling while holding up a Dragonball, Bra and Pan sparring, Bra occasionally glancing my way, these were the images repeating over and over. The images out of sequence as if to remind me to the outcome of events that day. All at once I remembered that day. The day before my alter ego took over.

"Pan! I told you to keep your defenses up! No! Search for Bra without using your eyes!" Pan and bra always sparred on a regular basis. It was on one such occasion I was asked to help Pan out. Bra had been getting pointers from Vegeta and they were giving her a great advantage in their match. Without warning Bra appeared above Pan and with both fists intertwined Jack-hammered Pan into the ground. "Yes! I win! I finally beat you Pan!!" Pan was worn out. The three hours of sparring had done her in. "Yeah, yeah…whatever. You win one match and you think you're better than me. Thanks Goten for the help…"

The sarcasm in her voice was thick as she complimented my advice. "It's not my fault you stopped training with Gohan or I. You had the idea that you had learned all there was to learn about fighting. You get that from your mom." In response she stuck out her tongue and retreated into the house. "Whatever, I'm going to take a shower…I'll kick your ass tomorrow Bra…" I looked up at Bra to see that her smile had faded and disappointment replaced it. "Good job Bra. Don't slack off and you might continue to give Pan a run for her money."

Bra looked down at me and smirked. "You think you could do any better than Pan." I didn't want to engage her in her game but she was challenging me and my blood started to boil. "Bra…you have no idea…" The smirk never left her face as she rushed towards me with one hand extended. I was ready for the strike. "Too easy…" She disappeared before she landed the punch and reappeared behind me she quickly through a kick and was surprised to hit nothing but air. I appeared behind her and grabbed her under her arms and locked my hands behind her head. "Is that all you got Bra."

I expected her reaction to be one of anger. I was surprised by what I received instead. In a deep and sensual voice she said, "do you like being in control of a woman?" In my surprise I released my grip only to quickly be elbowed in the ribs. The pain shot up through my body as she continued her offensive. I lost count of the amount of times she struck my stomach, twenty maybe thirty times. Then appeared behind me and kicked me to the ground. I had been struck down by a little girl, no I was struck down by a woman.

I lost my self control. I needed to feel her again. I used all my power and speed to end up behind her and grabbed her same as before. "Bra I hope you know what you are doing to me…" I can feel her smirk return to her face as she turned her head towards mine. "Whatever do you mean Goten?" She leaned back towards my body and started to sway back and forth. I moaned with anticipation and lost my grip once more. She knew exactly what to do to me to win this battle. As fast as she was before she regained control and rammed me into the ground this time she gave chase and as I was falling she straddled me and I rammed into the ground. The pain was immense but the pleasure was indescribable.

"What's wrong Goten having trouble with little old me?" I looked into her eyes and enjoyed every moment of the torture. I tried to get up but she quickly threw my arms to the ground and tightened her grip of her thighs around my waist. Her tight spandex shorts were rubbing against me and it was too much to bear. "How do you like me now?" That was as much invitation that I needed. I escaped her grasp with one hand and grabbed the back of her neck smashing her lips into mine. The passion was indescribable. The game we had been playing with one another for months had finally ended, the love we felt was etched in our kiss.

Our kiss was broken with a whistle. "Go Goten! It is about time you two did something. I swear if I had to listen to Bra talk about you one more time I was going to kill myself." Bra glared at Pan. "Do you mind, if you don't leave I am going to have to have more talks with you!" Pan's eyes widened and she left the area in a hurry. "Where were we? Oh yeah right about here…" Our lips met once more. The memory was a great one with no regret. It was one of my better memories. I didn't know why I was suddenly attacked by these. I only wished that more of them were happy ones.

With my senses regained I started to walk towards the 'Son' house. My head still felt the after effect of the memory and this dizziness resulted in an irregular walking pattern. As the last images of the memory faded so did my balance. I had reached the clearing to my brother's house and anticipation grew with each step taken towards my destination. I couldn't remember the last time that I saw Gohan or Pan. I was not looking forward to their reaction. I could only hope they were not home and I could just find the Dragonballs and leave. As luck was not on my side just like all other cases they were home.

Whatever reaction I was to face didn't matter, I needed the Dragonballs. I could not turn around now. I walked to the front door and as I was about the knock the door flung open and I could see a smiling Pan laughing while looking towards the doorway. Pan noticed someone their and turned to look at me. Her smile disappeared in an instant. A deep scowl crossed her face as the hatred she felt for me surfaced. "What the hell do you want?" The deep and condescending voice was not what I expected. I looked into her eyes, "I have come for the Dragonballs." Surprise was written on her face for an instant. "What so that you can wish you were never caught? Wish that you can destroy my family again? So this time you can savor the hurt you caused us?" Pan's aura was glowing about her as she collected energy in her rage. "I will never hand you the Dragonballs you piece of crap…If you don't leave this instant I will make you leave."

I stood my ground and continued to look her in the eyes. "I will not leave without the Dragonballs." Without another word Pan threw her fist nailing me in the face. The force of the punch threw me thirty feet back towards the clearing I once came from. Before I hit the ground she was on me with her elbow extended and slammed me into the ground. I could feel my ribs cracking from the impacted of the blow. She phased away and appeared above me she collected energy in her hands and fired towards me. I was too tired from lack of sleep and too in pain from her attack I could not get out of the way. The blast hit my body and with a loud scream the pain that I felt was expressed. When the smoke cleared I could see Pan panting and heaving, "I hate you…" I could see her once again collecting energy. I saw the intent in her eyes I saw what she planned to due. I felt relief. I felt that I could finally be punished for my actions. I felt that Pan's actions were justified and no other person was better the for the job than her.

The energy Pan was collecting was massive. I was so proud of the girl. I was so proud that she could end my life and punish me for my sins. The massive signature move of the turtle hermit school was enough to vaporize me. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable. "No! Pan, no!" The sound of a familiar voice was what opened my eyes. Bra stood defiantly before the might of the wave. I couldn't let this girl who I love sacrifice herself for me.

With all my strength and will power I charged up to the first ascension and grabbed Bra covering her with my body as the blast struck my back. The blast lasted for more than ten seconds before dying down. I was beaten, broken and my back was chard. I opened my eyes to find a frightened Bra beneath me. She looked up slowly and smiled when she saw that I was alive. I got up from my position and looked at Pan. She had a look of fear in her eyes for what she had just done. Realization of her action took her toll as she allowed tears to slide down her cheek. "Bra…I didn't mean to…I…" She stopped her sentence as she spotted Gohan on the front porch.

Pan flew towards her father and hugged him with all her might. The sobs racked the girl as her father stared dangerously into my eyes. Then without a word he threw me the two remaining Dragonballs. The father daughter pair walked back into the house leaving me and Bra outside.

I stood up, refusing to let my back pain me enough to show on my face. "Bra, I never wanted to hurt you." Bra's smile faded as she realized what I was talking about. "Goten, I don't understand. I thought that we had something special. Didn't you feel it too? How could you do this to your family?" The last sentence was barely audible, "How could you do this to me…?" Bra was looking down at her feet. I could see the tears fall to the ground. I want to explain to her that what was happening. I just couldn't make the excuse I couldn't deny the obvious consequences of my actions.

"I love you Goten, I have since I was a little girl. But what you did to Pan and Gohan I can never forgive." She started to walk back to the house. I reacted without thinking. I grabbed on to her arm and pulled her into a hug. "I never meant to hurt you Bra." She sank into my embrace and she let her tears fall freely. It didn't last long. "Goten, I can't do this. I need you to leave. Please don't come back. It hurts too much to see you…" She didn't allow me to respond. Running as fast as she could Bra opened the door and entered the house.

In my mind the instant the door closed she left this world. I felt like I was a stranger in this world. I didn't belong and I needed to correct that. I needed to find the answers to fix this mess. I ruined too many lives for me to shut myself down and hide in a ditch. I had been doing that for too long already. I had the chance. I had all the tools. I only needed the right questions.

I was ready to do what was needed to correct all that I had done in the past. I needed to wait for nightfall. I didn't want to alert everyone to the raise of the dragon. I want there to be no audience to the summoning. I had time to spare and was being told by my body to sleep. I rose into the air with all seven Dragonballs in tow. I headed for a cave, the one that I spent most of my time in recent years.

I had no bedding or any comforts only a cave with bones spread out on the floor. There was no escape in this cave there was no solace to gain from this place. Only a broken man waiting out his remaining days. It didn't take long for sleep to overwhelm me.

"Gohan! Wait! Listen to me! Please listen to me! Something is wrong. I don't know what happen! Last thing I remember was being with Bra! Please listen to me. You love Videl not me! I don't know what is happening!" I continued to mix my words as I spoke as my alter ego tried to gain control once again. No words were getting through. I tried to remember everything that happened but the memories made no sense they were all with Videl. A secret meeting, a playful sparring, a romantic diner, all telling me something I knew in my heart could not be true.

Rejection everywhere, my mother, my father, my brother, my best friend, my niece, and my beautiful Bra, all facing away from me. I screamed into the void, no answer could be heard. I hear a faint echo, "how could you?" It repeated over again each time in a different voice each time with more emotion, each time with more hurt. One by one all the faces of the ones I hurt passed in front of me. I could only apologize and tell them I didn't know what happened. I ran, far away from everyone. I found a cave and hid while my sanity was slowly slipping away. The once innocent man known for taking after his father a little too much was a monster. A monster for one purpose, to destroy the strongest man in the universe with all means possible.

I woke up with a start and looked around the room. All the visions and memories would not leave me alone even in my dreams. I was ready to take them on and prove to myself that this nightmare was not permanent. I flew out of the cave and saw the half moon in the sky. It was a perfect time to get answers. I set the balls on the ground. I looked around and felt the areas for familiar Ki. I found none and proceeded with my mission. "Arise Shenlong and grant me my wish!"


	4. Chapter 4

(A:N)

Welcome back to the story here is the conclusion to this story. If you would like me to change something or write a epilogue then review and let me know. I am really up for anything. Don't forget to read my ongoing story Trust Pack. The chapters are short only due to editing.

I would like to thank those that have already reviewed and if you have written stories I try to read them.

The Dragonballs glowed brightly as sparks of electricity dances around them, then shooting straight into the sky. All memories of past summoning came back to me in a flash. The same glow, the same sparks, the same dragon.

"Goten I am going to trust you with the Dragonballs. I will see you tomorrow night to make the wish." I looked over at Trunks with a confused look. "Why my house Trunks? Why can't we summon the Dragon at your house?" Trunks rolled his eyes. "Goten I live in the city we will never be able to make a wish without the whole city knowing. That's why I am going to spend the night tomorrow. Gees Goten I told you this already…" Trunks started to walk away then turned around quickly. "I swear Goten if you make a wish without me…" He turned around and walked away. "You'll regret it."

I really wished that I had listened to Trunks that day. With the memory gone and the dragon staring impatiently, I would finally get the answers that I would need to correct my mistakes. "I will grant you two wishes. Speak the first wish now." I froze with fear as the realization hit me. I had not fully thought out what questions I was going to ask. My mind reeled until the Eternal dragon spoke again. "You try my patience mortal! Speak your first wish now."

"Um…I…um…I need answers to questions regarding a past wish I made." A loud growl was made by the Eternal dragon. "I will answer your questions...You have only made one wish before…" I was surprised to say the least, the Eternal dragon had granted my request for answers. Not only that the dragon was aware of the wish as if it kept records. "What went wrong with the wish?" Another growl erupted. This one seemed more out of anger. "Your wish was granted as you requested." I was getting angry at the way this was answered. "It was not granted as it was wished for! I was seven years old! I we didn't fall in love for 20 years! If the wish was granted at that moment then I would not be here right now questioning you!"

The dragon roared loudly and shot into the clouds quickly descending from the sky, the speed that was shown was amazing, the head of the dragon stopped mere centimeters from my face. "YOU DO NOT KNOW THE CONCEQUNECES OF SUCH ACTIONS AND YOU QUESTION MY MEANS OF GRANTING YOUR WISH!?" I refused to allow my fear to take hold of my questioning I needed my wits with me to get the answers. "Why could you not answer the wish when I asked for it? Why twenty years later?"

"Your wish was not possible at that time." This was not the answer that I was looking for. It seemed obvious that it was not possible. "I want to know why."

"Love can't be created without an outlining need. The feeling is manipulated and morphed to grant the wish. When the wish was asked one of the parties involved was not of mature age to understand the meaning of what type of love asked for." I had the answer to why it was not granted then. I was too young to fall in love in the way my brother was. "What made you choose 20 years in the future?"

"I didn't choose the date and time. A seed was implanted in both parties. The wish was granted when it was possible no sooner no later." I hated that answer. It was made out to seem that it was Videl and I that made this possible, not only the wish. "What made this wish possible? What was the trigger for me?"

"You were confused over your relationship with the mortal named Bra. The other party was lonely due to the constant absence of the mortal named Gohan. They were the triggers that allowed the completion of the wish."

"Why do our memories of the events after the trigger seem to be unreal? Why did the wish go away?" The dragons head eased away from my face and hovered way above for a couple of seconds. "The love was artificial to begin with. The wish made it possible. The real love felt between both parties broke the illusion."

"What situation broke the illusion?" The questions that I started to ask were more out of curiosity than necessity. I had believed that I was not to blame for the events that had occurred. I needed redemption and if the only way that I could get it was from this dragon then I would take it.

"The illusion ended when the mortal named Gohan discovered what mortals call a marital affair. The love both parties felt for this one was enough to end the illusion and to send the memories into the back of their minds."

I knew it. I knew that my love for my brother brought the wish to an end. I just needed a way to reverse the wish that was made. "What would be the result of wishing that this wish was never made?" The Dragon hesitated for a moment and rose higher into the air. "It is not possible to wish for this. Once a wish is made then it is final."

I saw it all now. I knew what I needed to wish for. The dragon said that I can't wish for the removal but he didn't say that it can't be reversed. I only needed the right words to express my wish to prevent disaster from occurring again. "Is it possible to prevent the wish from ever being asked? If so what would be the effect?"

The dragon hissed and his eyes glowed red. "That is possible but the result is unknown, I will not be able to track the wish as it progresses. It is possible there will be dire consequences."

I didn't understand what this meant but I knew that it was the only way to prevent this from occurring. With all thought gone and only the need for resolution I presented my wish. "I wish to have the ability to prevent my previous wish from ever being granted."

"So be it."

The world spun around me as the sun and the moon rotated in the wrong direction over the horizon, several hundred times did the sun rise and fall. The dragon never moving eyes glowing red constantly. My head was spinning the dizziness I felt was horrible. I didn't think that I could watch the scene any longer. I closed my eyes for a moment to steady myself. I felt sick. Nausea set in from the constant spinning of my surrounding. I never thought that it would end. The world seemed to be getting larger. The trees seemed to grow as well as the grass. Then the world stopped spinning and I looked at the dragon in front of me.

"State your first wish."

I was confused. My first wish? It should be my second but my thoughts were overshadowed by my stomach releasing its contents. I didn't think about my next words. "I don't have another wish." The dragon didn't argue about not granting a first. With a flash the Dragon disappeared and the balls flew off in all directions. I felt like shit. My mind was shutting down. I didn't even know how to prevent the wish from occurring but it didn't seem to matter I was losing conciseness and couldn't move. The light faded from my sight as I slowly drifted into slumber.

I saw her in the distance, the only woman that I would ever love, and the woman that I ruined my chances with. "Bra…" I couldn't fight the images that I had in my mind. I watched several times as she ran from my hold into the house. Leaving my world and never returning. I was lost and I needed help. I knew that I was not conscience but I could nothing but watch my world crumble. The image of Bra leaving, Pan charging an energy wave with the intent to kill, Trunks threats, and Gohan's defeat, I watched them all in my mind with no alternative but to relive them in a loop. "Goten…"

The sound of the voice sounded too real to be interpreted as a dream. "Goten please wake up you are worrying mommy." I tried to open my eyes and the light slowly penetrated my vision. I was blinded for a second and looked into my mother's eyes. "Oh baby you had me so worried. When Gohan found you I didn't know what to think. "Mom I can't breathe…" My mom released my grip and I got a really good look at her. At first I didn't notice but I did a double take and saw that she looked so much younger. "Mom your face…you look so much younger." My mom blushed, "Oh Goten you are so cute!"

Then I realized the sound of my voice. I looked down at my body and saw what had happened with my wish. I was seven again. I was so surprised that I stood on the bed and look at myself more closely. I was defiantly in the past. It wasn't that I had time traveled but I had reversed time. I didn't know what to think I didn't know what to do. My mind was spinning. I knew I could stop the wish now.

I started to panic. I didn't know what day it was. I might have already made the wish that would mean the cycle was restart and this trip would be for nothing. Then it clicked. The dragon asked me for my first wish. I was sent to this time right after I summoned the dragon and before I was able to make that stupid wish. I jumped in the air in my excitement, "I did it! I really did it!" I looked over at my mom. She had a funny look on her face. "Sorry mom." I lay down in bed. "Sorry I worried you I saw huge lizard outside and I had to chase it. Then I got hungry and ate berries Gohan told me not to eat…"

My mom bought it. She had a scolding look on her face but it quickly went away. "Oh well at least you learned your lesson. Gohan would have been here with you but he's off with Videl teaching her how to fly." My mom had hearts in her eyes as she was saying this. It was obvious she wasn't paying attention to anything anymore. So I took the opportunity to find Gohan. I found his Ki and quickly flew to their location.

I found Gohan with Videl. She was several feet above the ground. Gohan saw me approach and gave me a huge smile. "Heya squirt! I was worried about you. I am glad to see that you are alright." The smile I received was the first one that I had seen from my brother in a long time.

Gohan stood in the kitchen aura flaring wildly his ki reaching levels not even the gods had considered possible. Witnessing the affair of his wife and brother had brought out this unbelievable power. Then as quickly as it came it was gone. A small smile appeared on his lips, "I'm sorry." Then he walked away. The memory repeated in my mind as I saw the huge smile on my brothers face. All the emotion I felt, all the guilt, and all the pain came back tenfold.

I lost control of myself and barreled into my brothers arms crying into his chest. "Goten what's wrong? It's ok Goten I'm not mad at you for worrying me." I heard his words and they repeated in my mind. He forgave me.

"I am so sorry Gohan! I didn't mean to! I was just stupid! I love you big brother I would never hurt you on purpose!" I looked him in the eyes when my crying slowed down. I can see the love and confusion by my words. I didn't really need to explain myself it was mostly for my benefit.

I didn't really know what came over me when I saw my brother. It seemed that my age was reflecting in my body not my mind. I could not help myself. I watched as Videl landed softly on the grass.

"Goten, what happened between us? Tell me it wasn't real…" I tried to approach her and she quickly backed away. "Don't come near me!"

More memories more hurt more pain, "Gohan gave me this for our one year anniversary…I want to wake up from this nightmare…I wish I was with Gohan again…" The memories were too much I had fixed the problem but I was still haunted by them. I still needed forgiveness.

After the memories were gone the water works began anew. All the tears this woman had suffered due to my wish drove me over the edge. I ran towards Videl and jumped into her arms. "I am so sorry Videl. I didn't mean to hurt you…" I knew I didn't make any sense but it didn't matter I could tell that she was unsure what to do but soon enough she started to hug me in return and spoke to me as if she understood. "I forgive you Goten…" I looked into her eyes and saw a smile form on her lips as she held me tight.

I was surprised and for a brief moment I could swear she knew what I was apologizing for. Then the moment was gone and it was replaced with slight confusion. My surprise was gone after that. She is a great person and she was trying to make me feel better. I had never thought that I would feel this way again the pure joy and happiness I felt was wonderful. I felt that I had corrected what I had wronged and I was happy. So what if I had to relive my childhood I had time to repair other minor regrets. I was happy and so were Gohan and Videl, just as they should be. My mind started to wonder, one day I would find forgiveness from the other two that I hurt. My thoughts were broken as a familiar voice was heard from above.

"Goten! My mom let me come over early!" I completely forgot about Trunks coming over for the night. I didn't know what to say my mind was starting to feel like a child and the fear from not doing as we planned was forcing me to back away slowly. I looked at him nervously. "Um…hi trunks…" A nervous giggle escaped my lips and I couldn't hide my fear any longer. Trunks noticed that I was backing away from him and he glared at me, "Goten…Please tell me that we are still on for tonight…" I took off into the sky with Trunks following closely behind. "Goten when I get my hands on you!!!"

(A:N)

I hope that you enjoyed reading my story. I woke up one morning with this idea for a sequel that I liked better than my other ideas. I do know how to continue this story, but I don't think that I will get the needed reviews for me to feel the need to continue. My wife felt that the affair story was too depressing and didn't want to read this one. I had to make the ending as happy as possible without ruining the feel of the rest of the story. If you have any thoughts on how to continue feel free to send me a message. I know that the interrogation of the dragon can seem a little over the top. I know if I was going to get answers for what happened I would ask as many questions as humanly possible. Please, please review I will reply back if you have questions or are confused with anything done in the story.


End file.
